


Someday (Poem Edition)

by CobaltPhosphene



Series: Someday [1]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Back when they were all kids, Backstory, Child Abuse, Fudging John's age a bit so he actually can remember this maybe, Gen, Implications of child abuse, Poetry, Young Seeds, and have more to say than baby babble as cute as that can be, poem, poem version of the same story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobaltPhosphene/pseuds/CobaltPhosphene
Summary: The official entry and poem to the prompt "Young Seeds" for the Far Cry 5/Far Cry New Dawn 2020 Zine "Tales From The Bunker", following a day's outing for the three brothers back when they were children. Version 1 of 2.
Series: Someday [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837549
Kudos: 5
Collections: Far Cry Fanzine 2020





	Someday (Poem Edition)

Three brothers once lived in an unkept home  
Planning adventure when the littlest was grown  
‘Someday,’ they’d promised, a long time ago  
‘Today,’ they’d said, and made ready to go  
Outside they’d creep to the streets of Rome  
Trading old tenements for the deep overgrown.

Away from the grunge and filth and neglect  
They’d steal all away where no one’d suspect  
A warm summer’s day in playful respite  
‘Til homeward they went with the coming of night  
So Jacob the eldest made sure to collect  
The things they would need for the day he’d expect.

Joseph the middlest made sure to prepare  
‘Gainst any mishap they could take care,  
And John the littlest with an excited smile  
Helped as he could the whole long while  
So out from the dark and dismal despair  
They made for a day that was theirs to share.

Jacob, Joseph and John that day  
Walked into the verdant hue  
From out of the woods they came to play  
In a lake of shimmering blue.

They frolicked about in the waters there,  
And John could pretend to fly  
As Jacob did loft him up into the air  
Of a fathomless summer blue sky.

They picnicked on down by the waterside  
With sandwiches and chips to share  
Content they were to remain and abide  
‘Til the sunlight was long and spare.

From out of the woods they slipped through the cracks  
Where dead weeds and old fences abound  
Between broken homes and empty tracts—  
A graveyard of dreams run aground.

Into an abandoned old center they crept  
Where currents of wires and pipes did flow  
In spite of an edict of closure and precept,  
A flick of a switch had the hallways aglow.

Rinsing the smell from their skin and their clothes  
They traded the colors of that sun-filled shore  
For sterile waters so as not to expose  
Themselves to their father’s ferocious uproar.

They changed into dry garments but Joseph said ‘hold,’  
For upon Jacob’s back were switch marks not old,  
And in spite of the eldest’s protests and dismissal  
The middlest proclaimed it all inadmissable  
So it was with first aid that Joseph did scold  
Jacob the eldest for what he’d not told.

They walked themselves home as the stars peeked out  
A graveyard of houses with no one about  
As whippoorwills sang in the dusk carefree  
There was candy to split between brothers three.  
Where it’d been gotten Jacob’d not flout  
But they knew it was stolen without any doubt.

They walked hand in hand ‘til the littlest did tire  
And Jacob did hoist him to carry up higher  
Then Joseph did point with an excitement so rare  
At the glimmering fireflies dancing midair  
They stood there to watch, a peaceful admire  
As the crickets all sang in quiet choirs.

Three brothers once lived in an unkept home  
Planning adventure when the littlest was grown  
‘Someday,’ they’d promised, a long time ago  
‘Someday,’ they’d said, ‘there’s somewhere we’ll go,’  
Away from the filth and misery of Rome  
They’d all come away, when all three were grown

Someday.

Someday.

**Author's Note:**

> Big shoutout to all the lovely folks who made this possible, in particular UncleFungustheGoat on tumblr (SpaceGoat on Ao3) for organizing this and everyone else who helped make this whole thing happen!! :D The accompanying art for this piece in the zine was made by the delightful Bybats on tumblr, please feel free to check all these fine folks' tumblrs out—the full list of credits can be found in the zine which is free to download for all, here: 
> 
> https://unclefungusthegoat.tumblr.com/post/622348924156608512/far-cry-5-fanzine-2020


End file.
